


Dating Start?

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Innuendo, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: “I can hear your soulbeat. It’s so fast.”...“Is it because of me?”“...yes.”As Sans starts to act differently around Papyrus, the younger begins to wonder what is wrong with his brother.





	Dating Start?

Papyrus and Sans.

Sans and Papyrus.

That’s how it has always been.

They were together in the labs and Sans suffered through the experiments for both of them. That was until Papyrus got them out. 

“So, This Is New Territory For Both Of Us. Since You Never Seem To Manage Yourself, at least Without Getting Into Trouble, I Will Take Charge!”

“alright! you got it boss.”

“Hmm, I Think I Like The Sound Of That. You Can Keep This Up Brother!”

“sure thing bro.”

Sans answers with a smile.

A grim look from Papyrus’ side follows right after.

“YOU ARE INFURIATING SANS! Can’t You Just Do What I Tell You?”

“not unless it’s about life an’ death.”

He winks and shrugs.

Papyrus just walks ahead with a sigh and takes the lead.

\---

Ever since, they receive their strength from the bond they share. They rely on the other, care for the other and just watch each other’s back.

So, when one day Papyrus registers a changed in Sans’ behaviour, he lets it slide. For now. But when his brother avoids him and retreats even more, he knows they need to talk.

“Sans! You Are Aware That Your Recent Avoidance Of Me Is Causing Us Trouble? We Are Weak If We Don’t Work Together And We Can’t Work Together When You Keep Your Distance Towards Me. So, Why Do You Do That?”

“jeez boss, can’t a guy have some space?”

“A Guy Can, You Can Not. Because Then You Are Alone, When You Are Alone You Have No One To Watch Your Back, That Makes You Vulnerable And The Means You Might Die And I Don’t Want That. Neither Do You I Suppose?”

“nah, still got a lot i’d like to do so… yeah living would be kinda appreciated.”

“Then what is bothering you so much, that you try to jeopardise your safety?”

Papyrus’ question is greeted with nothing but silence.

“Brother?”

“i can’t tell you.”

Sans looks away, with a visibly pained expression on his face.

“i’m sorry.”

“No! This Won’t Do! Our Relationship Is Based On Trust And Honesty. We Need To Know About The Other So We Can Handle It Together! That’s How We Always Do It! That’s Why We Are Still Alive!”

“i know but-“

“No Buts! Only Butts Allowed.”

Sans snickers.

“But! I am serious brother.”

“hello serio-“

“DON’T you dare Sans!”

The elder doesn’t finish the sentence but the grin on his face stays.

“Really Sans, if you don’t want to talk about it … I will accept that. I don’t think it is good for you, but I will tolerate it. What I can’t tolerate is you being reclusive because of secrets. Or…”

Papyrus fidgets.

“Don’t you like spending time with me anymore?”

Papyrus is aware that this is an unfair approach. He knows Sans will react to it, simply to reassure him that Papyrus is not the problem. Unless he is, but then they have an entirely different problem to deal with. In any case, this should bring Sans to tell the truth.

“no! of course that’s not it. you are the coolest and best and greatest and … that is … kinda …. the problem…”

“You Worry That You Can’t Keep Up With Me?”

“nah, i mean, yeah i will never get to your level, but that’s not the problem.”

“Well Then, What Is?”

“i love you.”

Papyrus can’t contain a startled look. 

“Of course you do, this has never been a problem so far, what changed?”

Sans takes a deep breath.

“it kinda changed into a imighthaveacrushonyou type of love…”

Sans spits the words out like they are poison, still Papyrus catches on to them.

“Huh.”

Sans started sweating at his confession and avoids Papyrus gaze at all cost. 

“Thank You For Being So Open And Honest With Me Sans, That Means A Lot To Me.”

This was not what Papyrus had expected but much less of a problem than many other things he had come up with.

“Okay Well, That’s Unusual But No Reason To Avoid Me. I Still Love You. You Are My Brother. And We Stick Together. … Can You Please Look At Me?”

More than a little morose Sans looks up to Papyrus. 

“this is weird.”

“It Only Is If You Make It Weird. As I Said, We Are A Team And Work Together, There Is No One I Trust More. Are Your Feelings Going To Change Anything Between Us?”

“n-no?”

“See! Just Talk To Me And All Will Be Fine. So, I Guess Walking Around Naked Is Kind Of A Bad Idea, Right?”

“i kinda would appreciate it, if you didn’t bro.”

“Alright. Done, Easy As That. You Always Have To Make Things So Complicated. But You Are Lucky, Since You Have As Amazing A Brother As Me, The Terrible Papyrus.”

Sans smiles, a true smile with a hint of mirth tough.

“yes, indeed, you are the best.”

 

\---

Some time after that, Sans starts a “thing” with Grillby. Papyrus assumes, it is so Sans would lose interest in him and he didn’t mind at all. If it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t trust Grillby at all. Knowing his brother, the bartender would have an easy game using him in one way or another and this is not something Papyrus could agree to. 

One night, where Sans was supposed to read him his bedtime story, was when he finally had enough.

“SANS! Are You Still At Grillbys?

“yeh i am, you want me to come home?”

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 HOURS! OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO COME HOME YOU MORON.”

He doesn’t say that he is worried. He could, but there is no need for it. Sans being this late isn’t unusual and when he spent the night at Grillbys even less. Papyrus is used to it by now and doesn’t really worry. 

In fact he is always worried about Sans when he was not with him, but there is not much he can do about it. 

Just after the call Sans stands up, wiping his mouth.

“sorry grills duty calls. see ya around.”

Only a minute after his call Papyrus hears how his bedroom door is opened and Sans enters. They don’t exchange any greetings. Papyrus just shuffled to the side to make space for Sans while eying him with a frown. 

Sans decidedly ignores it. 

As soon as Sans is on the bed, Papyrus rests his head on his chest and waits for Sans to begin to his story. They don’t have many books and Papyrus knows all of his favourite stories by heart, so one day, Sans began to just tell a story of his own. Those moments had always been  
precious to Papyrus, a little peace in their cruel world. However, the stories from the books never were the important part, especially since Papyrus knew them all, just having Sans with him, so close and not stressed, eased the younger monster. When Sans then decided to think of his own stories Papyrus was more than a little surprised and forever thankful that his brother managed to make a beautiful bonding moment, even more special. 

This night though, Papyrus can not concentrate on whatever tale Sans describes to him.

“Does he know?”

“`bout what?”

Sans knows very well who his brother is talking about.

“Your feelings.”

“never told him. not sober at least.”

This is another thing Papyrus dislikes. Sans has a tendency to drink heavy stuff, but he only did it moderately before and only when he was safe at home. Ever since he started that thing with Grillby, he did it there too. Who knew what the other monster is capable of doing if Sans is  
in an influential state like that.

“… I want you to quit drinking. It is dangerous for you.”

“…okay.”

Sometimes Sans is an annoying little monster, but when things are serious, he listens to Papyrus without ever asking why. For that, he is very thankful. 

Sans resumes to his story. 

Without realising it, Papyrus has shifted closer, arm draped over Sans belly and his hand lying on his ribs, close to his soul.

As time goes on, Papyrus almost dozes off when he registers a steady thrum besides the vibrating voice of his brother.

“I can hear your soulbeat. It’s so fast.”

He pauses for a while to just listen.

“Is it because of me?”

Papyrus is greeted with an even faster beating soul before the response follows.

“yes.”

Sans answers with hesitation and a little shame in his voice.

It is weird but the thought eases Papyrus and almost half asleep he mumbles:

“… I think I like that.”

Hugging the smaller skeleton even tighter, Papyrus drifts off into sleep. 

 

\---

“hey, boss. could you possibly wear any less?”

“No, You Idiot, Then I Would Be Naked And That Would Be Inappropriate.”

“yeah, well, see, this is kiiinda uhm, difficult… for me … you know?”

Papyrus turns around.

“Well, Brother, You Better Learn To Keep Your Needs In Check, I Am Not Going To Overthink Everything I Do Just Because You Can’t Control Your Urges.”

This earns Papyrus a deep flush from his brother.

“yes, you are right.”

“Of Course I Am Right, I Always Am!”

“oh, and here i thought your name was papyrus.”

A cheeky, wide grin spreads across Sans’ face.

“Sans! You As My Older Brother Should Know That That My Middle Name Is Always-Right. I Am Very Disappointed.”

The grin warps into a loud laugh.

“aw man sorry bro, with all your titles a lazybones like my gets confused from time to time.”

The older skeleton can’t contain even more laughter. Even if in public Papyrus pretends to hate any kind of puns, at home he is the true punmaster and Sans loves him even more for that.

 

\---

“Why Is It That Every Time Something Bugs You I Need To Ask You About It?”

“because you are the boss?”

“Yes, And I Already Told You To Come To Me If Something Is Wrong! So, What Is It This Time?”

Sans fidgets.

“it’s… about the resets…”

At Papyrus questioning look Sans begins to explain what resets are and what this means for them. He explains that this is not their first timeline, that they have to repeat the same day over and over ever since the kid fell into the underground. And also that Papyrus died more than  
once.

“… Okay, I Didn’t Know That This Bothered You So Much.”

This nonchalant response makes Sans sputter.

“you knew about it?”

“Of Course! It’s Not Like It Isn’t Obvious.”

“bu-but what? why doesn’t it bother you?”

“Why Should It? Everything Is Going Its Way Like It Always Does. And We Are Kind Of Immortal If The Day Repeats Itself Anyway, I Think That Is Pretty Nice. It Lets You Experience Death In A Less Threatening Way For Once.”

“wha-? but this way we will never get to the surface!”

“One Way Or Another We Will. And I Am Pretty Sure The Kid Will Help Us Getting There, We Just Have To Find The Right Way To Cooperate With Them.”

“stars darn it bro, you really are the most amazing monster.”

 

\---

They still haven’t reached the surface but something else happened. They got to meet their interdimensional selves, and what an interesting meeting this was.

“I Am Not Surprised That Your Little Issue Is Not Unknown To The Other Universes. Seems Like Most Of Them Keep It A Secret Though. Besides The Small One And His “Dog”…. That Was Indeed Interesting To See. You’d Like That Too Huh?”

“w-w-what?”

Sans stops dead in his tracks, staring at his brother, doubting that he heard right.

“You would love for me to call you a filthy mutt, isn’t that right?”

Papyrus voice is lower as he speaks and in a way Sans isn’t sure he has ever heard the other talk before. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it sounded almost like a purr.

“b-boss…”

“Oh Don’t Pretend Like You Don’t. You Are Already Always So Dirty, You Would Love For Me To Punish You For Having Those Naughty Thoughts About Me. Isn’t That Right?”

“c-can you p-plea-se stop?”

A devious smirk on Papyrus part shows that he would very much continue. To Sans’ surprise he drops the subject.

“Fine.”

They continue their way, but not without one last glance of Papyrus towards the glow in Sans’ pants.

 

\---

Coming home Sans throws himself on the couch, not realising that his brother is already at home as well. When Papyrus hears that Sans has entered their livingroom, he makes his way downstairs. He wears something similar to his original counterpart and Sans is more than a little  
surprised to see Papyrus like that. Trying to be the good brother he wants to be for Papyrus, he ignores his feelings until Papyrus approaches him and sits down in his lap. 

“bro, w-wh-at are you d-d-doing?”

A stutter and flailing hands are accompanied by Sans shocked expression.

“I Have A Plan! Since Your Feelings For Me Seem To Get In The Way Of Our Everyday Life And Also Don’t Just Disappear I Will Try Something New.”

Papyrus registers how his brother tries to get away from him, his hands everywhere but within Papyrus reach.

“i-i am not sure if this is a good idea, this seems to work more contrary to what you intend to.”

Papyrus leans forward.

“Like you would know what I intend to do.”

The hushed tone makes Sans flush deep red. 

“Well, You Are Rather Happy To See Me If I Am Not Mistaken. Or Have You Another Bone Attack In Your Pants?”

“boss!” 

“Nye-He Don’t Worry. Nothing I Haven’t Seen Before.”

“what? where…?”

“I Do Have One Myself, Idiot.”

Papyrus can see that Sans is more than a little overwhelmed with the whole situation. His initial idea had been to tease Sans and then give him some negative input, just conditioning him to feel bad whenever he is aroused by Papyrus. 

But … this whole situation was really … intriguing. 

“Sans.”

His voice is now a haughty whisper.

“y-yes boss?”

“I think, tonight I want something different than a bedtime story.”


End file.
